


“单向”暗恋（5）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（5）

会议决定了下一阶段主要推广的产品以及宣传计划，还没等Thor反应过来，他已经与所在的市场宣传部被丢到了临城Vanaheim。

该死的出差，该死的实习，净给他添麻烦，Thor烦躁的抓了抓头发。从他错过Loki生日开始，他们的关系就变得不受控制了，Loki一直在躲着他。他了解他的弟弟，一有心事就会憋着不说，他们需要好好聊聊，上一次的谈话都被他毁了。

在他甩着小锤子称霸整条Asgard街区的时候，Odin把Loki送到他的身边，冒着奶香味软绵绵的一小团，水汪汪的绿色眼睛不时的打量着四周，纤长的睫毛忽闪忽闪像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，让他想起了上周Amy给他看的芭比娃娃。他新奇的用手指戳了戳，下一秒却被这小家伙温热的口腔包裹住，条件反射的吮吸让Loki兴奋得四肢挥舞个不停。Thor平生第一次产生了想要保护一个人的冲动，Loki还在咿咿呀呀的动个不停，他攥紧了那只小手在弟弟的脸上来上了五个亲吻，一下比一下大声，Frigga笑着拍了拍他的脑袋，“Thor以后你就是哥哥了，要好好照顾Loki。”

Loki是他最珍贵的礼物，整一个童年与少年他们都如影随形，Loki不喜欢热闹，但他带领Asgard街区征战其他街道的时候，Loki总是乖巧的跟在他的身后。在他先上小学的那段时间，他曾自以为是的觉得Loki对他来说不再特别，在他生日的时候，他被他新交的一众朋友挤到了客厅的角落，从头至尾都没有机会和他说上话，直到临近散场，大家都陆续离开的时候才咧着嘴笑着对他说，“Thor，生日快乐！”清澈灵动的双眼红红的，带着哭腔的尾音和比哭还难看的微笑让Thor后悔得想给自己来上几拳。他最不愿看到Loki受伤，却往往事与愿违，这次的罪魁祸首还是他。

最让他难以启齿的是，他对他的弟弟有着别的心思。高一的时候身边突然多了不少背着老师偷偷恋爱的情侣，他为此还不屑一顾，也有不少的女生趁他不在的时候往他抽屉里塞一些卡片和礼物，这些最终都被一股脑儿打包落到了Loki的手里，他架着腿用无比浮夸的语气朗诵酸涩的情诗大多被他用拆封的小面包堵住了嘴而告终，他那唯恐天下不乱的弟弟总有本事让他恼羞成怒。

Loki从小就和一些姑娘走得近，把他丢到人群里总能游刃有余，可他自己对那些柔柔弱弱的女生始终没有多大的兴趣。无意间看到Devin的女朋友挽着他的胳膊嗲身嗲气撒娇的时候让隔了起码一米远的Thor起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。诸神在上，这太可怕了！Loki还孜孜不倦的好奇着他的感情生活，为不至于在弟弟面前丢脸，他必须编出些感情史来应付，当然是单方面的，但这也让他头痛不已。

他那点藏得好好的心思来得也是莫名其妙，那会他刚上高中，Sif正好家里有点事把自己的牧羊犬寄放到他家照顾，他从没有养狗的经验，那几天也由着它在院子里打滚，眼看Sif快回来了，Ann却浑身脏兮兮黏着泥巴和草屑，毛一绺一绺的糊在一起，憨憨的吐着舌头跶跶地在家里留下一长串脚印，还毫不自知快活得一个劲晃着尾巴。无奈之下他只能拉着Loki一起给Sif的宝贝洗澡，虽然Ann还是幼犬，但个头快到Thor的大腿处了，束上牵引绳也抵不住它的蛮力。

Loki还一脸拒绝的站在三米开外，好说歹说才不情不愿的拿着水管冲洗了起来。Ann被清凉的流水打湿剧烈甩动毛发，大片水珠划过一个优美的弧度最后以不小的冲击力落在两人的身上，它大概以为是什么新鲜的游戏，不停的用湿漉的脑袋胡乱磨蹭表示亲近。Loki被撞得一个踉跄，水管也落在地上，不停喷射水珠的细管让Ann变得格外兴奋，水管几乎落入它的手里，随着它的上蹿下跳而转换着方向。最终几近对准了Loki的身体来了个长达五秒的冲凉，很快阀门被Thor拧上，佣人拖拽着湿哒哒的Ann离开，它一路还意犹未尽的发出呜咽，黑色的瞳孔还崩出期待的光芒，可惜被这对兄弟彻底无视。

Loki全身都湿透了，宽松的白T恤几乎透明的贴在身上，还沾满了恶心的狗毛，他烦躁的拍打着衣服，墨绿色的双眼里写满了控诉，落到Thor眼里却彻底变了味道。我弟弟撒起娇来真可爱，Thor心想。完全忘记了不久前还在对别的女生撒娇避而不急的自己。

“Thor！你看看你做的该死的好事！你以后！休想再让我帮你洗狗！”Loki气得涨红了脸，把手里还在滴水的毛巾一把扔了过来，啪叽一下掉在Thor的脸上，转身走人，他一秒都不想多待！

Loki生起气来也这么可爱，Thor扯下糊了一脸的毛巾，抓了抓头笑得傻里傻气。

微张的嘴唇，随着吞咽上下滑动的喉结裹挟着滴落的水珠消失在了领口，被打湿的衣服下面包裹的身体不同以往的色情，挺翘的乳尖把布料撑起了微小的弧度，羞人的粉色缀在胸口让Thor有些燥热。他转过身的时候，浑圆饱满的臀肉也显露无疑。他从没见过这样的Loki。当这一切都毫无保留的呈现在他眼前的时候，Thor觉得自己心跳得厉害，扑通—扑通——仿佛下一秒就要冲出皮肉。这个将近一米八的男生几乎蹲坐在地上，捂住面孔的双手也挡不住满面的羞红。

此后的很长时间里，他就像生了什么奇怪的毛病让他不时的想起他的Loki，那个骄傲又自卑，坚强又脆弱的身影不时在他脑海在打转以至于他走神的频率直线上升。

直到被朋友好奇的询问是不是有了暗恋的人的时候，Thor才惊觉他的那点喜欢是多么的羞于启齿，他和Loki是兄弟，如果被Loki知道，他一定会回以厌恶和鄙夷的目光，这足以毁掉他们之间的一切，这不能让他知道。于是他撒了谎，声称自己对Jane Foster情有独钟。

 

快要十二点了，Loki几乎全身脱力，只能扶着因长年无人打扫积了一层灰的把手慢慢的往楼上爬，这让他又有些反胃。他刚坐了夜班车回家，鉴于夜班车票更便宜些，他今天去市区参加了Mjolnir写作大赛。现在是特殊时期，他需要负担房租和两个人的饮食，一笔不太小的支出。他不能问父母亲和Thor拿钱，好在他的文笔还算过得去，之前就得过不少奖，他曾经不屑于参加Mjolnir，那有点过于商业化了，不过奖金数额实在可观，即使是第三名也足以为他省去不少麻烦。等过一段时间，他的肚子更大一些的时候，他只能参加一些投稿类的比赛了，趁现在多跑几趟，他可不能错过这些绝佳的机会。

绕城的夜班车一路颠簸得厉害，他又克制不住的干呕了几次，忙了整整一天，现在踩着楼梯的双腿都开始发飘了。他只想倒在床上好好睡一觉，他累坏了。

走廊上的灯好像出了问题，Loki也实在懒得再去掏手机，借着月光慢慢摸到了自己的门前，突然脚下绊到了什么东西，用脚尖戳了戳好像还挺软。那团东西被他的动静一闹，似乎动了几下，Loki吓得全身僵硬，冷汗从额角冒出。

……这到底是人是鬼？？？

Loki还在犹豫是立刻冲进家门保住小命呢，还是满足自己的好奇心打开手机照一照，没准他能因此协助尖端科学组织解决了什么世界疑团也不一定，这应该有笔丰厚的奖金。  
在他还在畅想致富未来的时候，那团黑糊糊的东西摇摇晃晃的站了起来，先他一步打开了手机的照明。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”Loki被突如其来的光线吓得毫无形象的大叫。

Thor也被吓了一跳，急忙伸手去捂Loki的嘴，“嘘——是我。”

“Thor？？？！！！你吓死我了！你怎么会在这？”看清了来人的面孔的时候，Loki立刻放下了心来，还没安稳了几秒又开始惴惴不安，Thor怎么会找到这儿来？他知道了什么？他不是和Jane出去度假了吗？他是不是知道了那天晚上的事来找我兴师问罪？一大串的问题噼里啪啦的从他脑袋里钻出来。

看着弟弟一脸呆愣明显还没缓过神来的模样，Thor轻笑出声，他揉了揉Loki的头发，“我在等你回来。我今天下午刚出差回家，一下飞机就想去学校看你，结果你们班主任告诉我你休学了，因为突发性心脏病？Loki我记得你身体一向都很好，是不是之前我太忙了，父亲和母亲又不在，所以不愿意跟我们说？你身体不舒服一定要马上告诉我，你们班主任跟我说的时候我简直吓坏了。你是不是还因为之前的事生我的气，对不起，那天我太着急了所以语气不好，我跟你道歉。”

“……”

“Loki？Loki，回神了。”看着弟弟一脸努力的消化着巨大的信息量，他忍不住抚过他柔软的后颈。

终于缓过神来的Loki一下挣开的他手，伪善的同情他不需要，“拜托，你之前不还指着我的鼻子说我不知羞耻吗，收起你的惺惺作态Thor，我不知道你怎么找到这儿的，你来的目的是什么，但是我不欢迎你，你走吧。”他甩下身边的男人，快步向前，一边从裤兜里掏出钥匙。

他迈出了第一步之后，他的弟弟立刻亮出了所有的武装，他把自己裹在了最里面，而锋利又尖锐的刺都对准了他，像极了张牙舞爪的小刺猬，可爱又让他心疼极了。  
“Loki，你是我弟弟，这些天我每天都很想你。”Thor叹了口气。

“你给我听好了，首先，我是领养的，第二，你别忘了我已经成年了，别用看孩子的眼神看我，这让我恶心！我知道自己在做什么，不需要你操心。”这让他！生理性！想吐的该死的理由！他浑身上下每一个毛孔都在声嘶力竭。

 

TBC


End file.
